


Sleepy Confessions

by WolfInTheStars



Series: Wolf-in-the-Stars Tumblr Prompts and AU's [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Get together fic, Hogwarts, M/M, The Marauders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfInTheStars/pseuds/WolfInTheStars





	

**PROMPT:** _Your OTP having their first kiss while their half asleep and only Person A remembers it._ [ **_(Link to Prompt: Here)_ ** ](http://otpisms.tumblr.com/post/138290535348/otp-idea-356)

* * *

 

\- Sirius was an insomniac since the ripe old age of ... birth.

\- He’s never had a decent nights sleep.

\- Well, you can’t when you live somewhere like Grimmauld Place.

\- The house creaks constantly.

\- Usually his mother is shrieking about one thing or another no matter what time of day or night it is.

\- He usually sleeps with one eye open because he swears Kretcher will kill him in his sleep if he’s not careful.

\- When he got to Hogwarts, it wasn’t much better.

\- But at least he had a friend there who was just as much an insomniac as him.

\- Remus didn’t sleep much at night either. 

\- Every time he closed his eyes, he remembered that night when he was four years old.

\- Those yellow eyes and screams haunt him to this day.

\- So Sirius and Remus would sit up at night and talk about anything, everything and nothing.

\- Then when they felt tired enough, they would go back to their respective beds and get maybe an hour or so of sleep.

\- In their third year, they were both lay down in Remus’ bed and somehow both fell into a deep, deep sleep.

\- When they woke up the next day, their legs were tangled and they were cuddling each other.

\- It was the best nights sleep both of them had ever had.

\- And so started the platonic nightly cuddles and bed shares.

\- James and Peter didn’t bat an eyelid at it.

\- If it meant their other two best friends could get a decent nights sleep, then who were they to judge?

\- Plus, they looked so cute together.

* * *

 

\- Then the dreaded prank of fourth year happened.

\- They hadn’t slept in the same bed for nearly 4 months.

\- And neither of them had slept for that long either. 

\- James had tried to sleep in each of their beds with them a few times, but it just wasn’t the same. 

\- As kind as James was, he just couldn’t replace the empty space the other boy left.

\- That and his snores were really annoying up close.

\- Remus wouldn’t even look at Sirius. 

\- He wasn’t even angry at him anymore. 

\- He just felt so sad.

\- James was the one who confronted Remus on how he was looking these days, as well as how Sirius was.

\- Both of them looked like walking corpses. 

\- They skin seemed to hang off them from the amount of weight they both had lost and the bags under their eyes were shocking against their pale complexion.

\- That night, Remus got out of bed around midnight when both James and Peter were asleep and walked over to Sirius’ bed.

\- He pulled back the curtain and saw Sirius sat up, reading Remus’ favourite book.

- “R...Remus?”

\- He didn’t speak to him.

\- He just took his hand and pulled him out of his bed and over to his.

\- They wordless got under the covers, pulled the curtains around them and cuddle into each other.

\- And slept for nearly 12 hours each.

\- When James and Peter saw them in a deep sleep the next morning, they knew things would get back to normal soon, and decided to leave them to sleep a little longer.

\- Classes be damned.

\- On the way to breakfast, however, they did put a bet on to see how long it would take for them to realise they were always meant to be more than just friends.

* * *

 

\- They were in fifth year now and the nightly cuddles still continued.

\- Sirius finally admitted to himself (and to James who punched the air in triumph because _“Finally, you idiot! You’ve been half in love with Remus since first year!”_ ) that he may slightly, possibly be ... in complete and total love with Remus Lupin.

\- Which made the nightly cuddles ... _hard_.

\- When he finally managed to calm his body down at night, he would just watch Remus breath gently before sleep finally claimed him as well.

\- He always looked so harmonious lay in Sirius’ arms like this.

\- His head rested on his shoulder, nose nuzzled into his neck.

\- One arm was thrown over Sirius’ chest and one leg flung over his.

\- There had been a few awkward moments in the mornings when they both had to move away and re-adjust because of the position, but they never spoke about it.

\- This particular night, Sirius couldn’t help but to run his hand softly down the side of Remus’ cheek.

\- He felt euphoric.

\- Remus stirred slight and squinted his eyes open and pulled his head back to look at Sirius.

_\- God, he was beautiful._

- “Pads?” He croaked. “Everything alright?”

\- Sirius just nodded and gave Remus a small little smile.

- “Yeah, Moons. Sorry I woke you.”

- “S’okay.”

\- And then it happened.

\- Unconsciously, Remus leant forward and place a slightly open-mouth kiss on Sirius’ lips.

\- It didn’t last longer than 10 seconds

\- But it felt like it lasted an eternity to Sirius.

\- Remus snuggled back down and whispered something so soft, Sirius only just heard it.

- “I love you, Sirius.”

\- And then he was out again.

_\- Did ... did that actually happen?_

_\- Did Remus just kiss me and tell me that he loved me?_

_\- That was ... that was our first kiss?_

_\- That was our first kiss!!_

\- Sirius couldn’t sleep after that. He was too elated.

\- He stayed awake all night replaying the memory in his head over and over.

\- Remus kissed him! He loves him!

\- By the time morning rolled around, Sirius was both extremely tired and wide awake.

\- Remus stretched out and yawned before smiling over a Sirius.

- “Morning Pads. You look chipper this morning.”

- “I should think so! After last night, I’m the happiest person ever!”

\- He grinned, pulling Remus in closer for a cuddle.

\- But Remus was just confused.

- “Why, what happened last night?”

\- Sirius immediately let go.

_\- Shit, what if that was a dream?_

- “Do you ... not remember?”

\- Remus pulled a face and shook his head.

- “Remember what?”

\- Sirius’ heart sank.

- “O-oh ... well ... it doesn’t matter. Nothing important ...” He looked away.

\- Remus placed his hand on Sirius’ shoulder.

- “Hey, if it’s important to you its important to me. What is it?” He coaxed.

\- Sirius sighed heavily, then had the courage to look Remus in the eye.

- “Last night ... you woke up and asked if I was okay ... then ...”

- “Then what, Pads?”

- “Then ... then you kissed me. And told me that you loved me.”

\- Remus’ eyes flew open as he abruptly sat up in bed.

- “I did what?!” 

\- Sirius winced and started to get out of bed.

- “Hey, it’s okay. You were asleep and didn’t realise what you were doing. No big. I’m just gonna ... go ...”

\- But Remus grabbed him and dragged him back onto the bed.

- “No, Sirius. That’s not what I meant ... I meant ... fuck, I can’t believe I told you that when I was asleep!”

- “It ... it’s okay if you don’t ...”

- “Sirius, stop. I meant that I can’t believe I wasn’t awake for our first kiss ... or for the first time that I told you ... that I’m in love with you ...”

\- Sirius’ eyes widened. 

- “You ... you are?”

\- The corners of his mouth started to spread. 

\- Remus grinned and nodded back.

- “It .. it wasn’t just sleep talk? 

\- Remus shook his head.

\- “You really mean it?”

\- Remus smirked even wider and nodding even harder.

- “I love you too, Remus!” He practically shouted.

\- Then he pounced on top of him, throwing his arm’s around his shoulders in a large hug, toppling them both down onto the bed.

\- They both couldn’t stop giggling and smiling at each other.

\- Sirius lifted up on his elbows so he hovered over Remus who was lay on his back.

\- Remus reached out to run his hand down Sirius’ cheek.

- “I really mean it, you know. I am so in love with you, Sirius Black.”

- “I’m so in love with you, Remus Lupin.”

\- They both let out breathy laughs and stared leaning in toward one another.

- “Can I ....?”

- “May I ...?”

\- Both of their eyes slipped close as their lips slightly brushed together.

\- Then suddenly, the curtain flung open with James and Peter stood on the other side.

- “YES! ITS BEFORE CHRISTMAS! PAY UP PETER!!”

- “Aww man. You guy’s couldn’t of waiting until New year’s to confess you’re undying love for each other? Ugh ... he’s going to be insufferable now. More than usual.”


End file.
